Fly Away, My Little Pyrefly
by The Al Bhed Princess
Summary: Rippal. Ever wanted to know the story behind Rikku and Gippal's past as being quite the couple? Why is that little pyrefly following them everywhere? Just how did Gippal lose his eye? Find out here!
1. Volumes I to V

Basically, this fic is based on Rikku and Gippal's relationship, starting from the very beginning when they were still in diapers. The ages of Rikku and Gippal, as well as any other major characters in here will be displayed before the individual stories start. You'll notice a common element in every "chapter," which will play an important part at some point in the overall plot. There will be 5 parts per submitted document in order to not make FFNet overlowdz :) 

* * *

Part I: Pyreflies

Golden sand and heat. That's all there was to experience in the desert...Unless you knew where to go, at least. For right in the middle of the desert was a secluded civilization, known as the Al Bhed.

Now, as with every civilization, the Al Bhed people had a leader, named Cid. Cid was the kind of man you wanted as leader: a man with a wife he loved and a son who would most likely take the throne if the time arose when such an event was necessary. He had excellent charisma and several airships that could take you anywhere and everywhere. Overall, his people loved having him as a leader, and if a time of crisis arose, they knew they could depend on Cid. He was always strong in times when he was needed most.

"Father, mother just had the baby 'n it's a girl!" A young tattoo-covered boy with a blond mohawk squawked, waving his arms around madly like a chicken.

Cid fainted.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't _always_ strong, but who doesn't have moments like that every now and then? Our story continues five months post birth.

Cid paced in the sand, his hands clenched at his sides into fists. There was nothing he could do and because of this, he felt absolutely weak. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was near the breaking point...as if one more thread of bad news would send him over the edge. His wife lay inside a tent, her limp and fragile body resting on a healing mat, her skin no longer its usual golden bronze hue that was such a beauty to gaze upon. Instead, it was a sickly, pasty white. Sweat beaded her brow, and her hair was ragged and limp. Her eyes hadn't opened in a month, and her breathing came out in slow, raspy gasps. The white mage came out of the tent, a solemn look on his face. He placed a hand on Cid's shoulder.

"My king, I'm sorry...but there was nothing we could do. The Yevonites improved their poison beyond our means of healing, and despite our best efforts..." He trailed off, no chance to finish. Cid had run off, tears of anger and grief streaming down his face. Only one person saw.

"...Papa..." the infant girl whimpered, tears welling up in her enchanting emerald eyes as she watched Cid run away. Her older brother, who sat next to her on the blanket, frowned.

"Don't worry, baby sister...He'll be okay." He brushed the sand off his pants and looked down at her. "That was your first word, wasn't it?" The infant merely pouted in response as she watched her father's figure become smaller the farther he ran.

* * *

Three days later, the entire Al Bhed nation was in mourning as they prepared to send their queen to the farplane. She lay on a mat, pillows under her golden hair to support her head. A peaceful smile rested upon her lips, giving the illusion that she was merely peacefully sleeping.

"She truly was a good queen...She cared for all of us and watched over the wounded during every war. Rest in peace, Lady Yhkam. An angel amongst the chaos," a woman whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She held her 1 year old son close to her chest, stroking his blond hair with her fingers. He squirmed until she sat him on the sand. He walked in a fumbling manner over to the blanket where a five month old baby girl was laying in a baby carriage. He placed his small, pudgy hands on the edge and gazed down at her, his dark green eyes twinkling in awe. She looked up at him and smiled a toothless grin, letting out a little squeal of delight. He giggled back and reached his hand inside the carriage to gently pat her head.

"Wikku! Wikku!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light as Summoner Braska performed the sending, the queen's body glowing before separating into a billion little twinkling lights, known as pyreflies. Both baby girl and toddler boy stared in awe as the pyreflies floated around aimlessly before swarming over to the baby girl and stopping in front of her face. The baby squealed in delight and batted a hand at them, a few of them brushing against her cheek in a loving caress, then surrounding the toddler boy. He stared at them, giggling when one bumped gently into his nose before flying off to join the rest. However, as most of the Al Bhed tribe was mourning, they missed this exchange, save for a two-year-old girl with chestnut brown hair and bi-colored eyes, and her surrogate mother.

"Well Yuna, looks like Rikku and Gippal's futures have already been set, wouldn't you say?" The woman asks, smiling at the young Al-Bhed children. Yuna smiled and giggled, her eyes twinkling. The mourning Al Bhed tribe members slowly retreated to their tents, where a more private mourning period would commence.

"Come on, Gippal. Time to let Princess Rikku be with her family," the woman said, coming back for her son. As she walked away with him on her hip, he reached out a hand to the baby as the baby did to him, their fingers touching for a second before they were separated for the night.

A lone pyrefly, who'd come back to give the baby girl one last caress before leaving for good, saw the entire exchange and hovered in the air for a second before flying away to return to the farplane.

* * *

Part II: Beginnings

Ages: Rikku-4, Gippal-5

She stuck her yellow plastic shovel into the sand, humming as she scooped it into the matching yellow bucket. She had a bit of sand in her golden blond hair, which was currently up in pigtails, but she didn't care. A smile graced her adorably chubby face, her cheeks rosy and her eyes twinkling.

"Sandy sandy sand sand, sandy sandy sand sand, I love you! Sandy sandy sand sand, sandy sandy sand sand, I love you!" she sang, bursting into a fit of giggles. A 5 year old boy walked up to her and grinned.

"Hey Rikku! Wanna play today? We can go asplorin' if you want! Daddy 'n mama are busy with stuff, 'n your pops is goin' away for a while, which means you can sleep over at my house again! C'mon Rikku, let's go asplorin'!" He exclaimed upon reaching her side. The little girl stopped singing and looked up at him in a serious manner.

"Not now, Gippal. I'm buildin' a sand castle! 'n it's gonna be so pweddy! 'n I'm gonna have a mommy in it 'n a daddy in it 'n a baby in it!" She exclaimed as she patted down the sand on the roof of the castle. However much to her dismay, the sand simply fell down in piles. Gippal snorted.

"C'mon Cid's Girl, _everyone _knows you need water to hold a good sand castle together! Let's go to the oasis 'n you can build it there, 'n then we can go asplorin'!" He exclaimed. She gave him an exasperated sigh at the nickname, but quickly brushed those feelings aside at the idea of going exploring with Gippal. A cheery smile graced her face instead.

"Okies, let's go!" Bucket and shovel in one hand, she started walking but Gippal remained where he was. She turned back to face him. "C'mon, Gippal! We gotta go now!" she yelled, her yellow sun dress fluttering in a passing breeze. He picked something up off the ground and put it in his pocket before running to catch up to her, grabbing her free hand with his own. They continued their trek to the oasis hand in hand, swinging their arms as they walked. One of the women saw them and smiled.

"There go Rikku and Gippal again. Can't have one without the other, can you?" she whispered to her friend, who giggled and replied with a "yeah, I know! It's so cute though!"

For some reason, those words stuck with Gippal for the rest of his life, though he didn't think much of it at the time, as he was only 5. They reached the oasis and right away, a happy smile graced Rikku's face as she trotted over to the water's edge and began on her sand castle again. Gippal wasn't slow to run over and assist her, occasionally throwing bits of sand in her hair, earning an irritated squeal in return, which only made him giggle.

A lone pyrefly watched from behind a distant palm tree.

* * *

Part III: Guardians

Ages: Rikku-8, Gippal-9

There couldn't possibly be a pain worse than this, it just wasn't plausible. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her body shaking with every sob. The boy looked at her with cool indifference, turning his back to her.

"Sorry Rikku, but...I just don't like you that way anymore." He began to walk away but was stopped short just outside of Rikku's view.

"'S there somethin' about her you don't like?" A menacing voice growled. The boy looked up to see Gippal, his eyes swimming with fury and his knuckles white as his hands were fists at his sides.

"It's like I told her, I just don't see her that way. She's not good enough for me, she's too tomboyish." Before he knew it, the boy was being held against the wall, picked up by the front of his shirt. He gulped and Gippal got close to his face.

"You're wrong on one thing..._You_ aren't good enough for _her_. Anyone who thinks Rikku's got _any_ flaws deserves a good beatin' up if you ask me." With that, Gippal proceeded to exercise his protectiveness of Rikku, leaving a lasting impression in the form of a black eye and a broke nose on the poor boy's face as he ran home, sobbing. Gippal simply brushed his hands off, wincing when he looked at his knuckles, which had become black and blue. He shrugged and walked over to Rikku. He hugged her and she sobbed into his chest, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained with a bit of sand stuck to her cheek. That didn't matter to Gippal though, as all that mattered then and there was the fact that Rikku's feelings were hurt, and as her best friend since practically birth, it was his duty to soothe her. Her body shook as she sobbed.

"G-Gippal, h-he said I'm t-too tomboyish f-for him! A-am I too t-tomboyish?" She looked up at him, her body shaking with ragged breaths from her crying. He wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"Naw, I like it that you're a tomboy. It's more fun to go asplorin' with you then to hear about make up 'n clothes all day. He was just a jerk," Gippal replied, smiling at her. She gasped as she saw his knuckles.

"Gippal! You didn't beat 'im up, didju? That was mean!" She lightly punched his shoulder and he pretended to wince in pain.

"Aww come on, Cid's Girl! Don't be such a _tomboy_." Rikku gave a frustrated growl before tackling him and punching his shoulder harder, causing him to laugh. Eventually she began to laugh too, resting her head on his chest. Though she'd done this many times before, it caused Gippal to blush lightly, then to be confused about what he was feeling.

'Why is my tummy all fluttery?' he asked himself, looking down at Rikku who had fallen asleep where she lay. He smiled, shrugging the thought away, and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to her house, where he gently placed her under her covers and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

However, it was then that the Yevonites decided to attack. Gippal suddenly heard a woman's scream and ran back inside of Rikku's room, looking out the window. Several workers' tents were on fire, women ran about rampantly as they looked for their children amid the chaos, Yevonite soldiers entering the camp which was only five miles north of the residential area. Gippal's eyes narrowed and he hissed.

"Yevonites...they just can't leave us alone, can they?" He turned to leave the room and grab some sort of weapon when he heard a whimper behind him on the bed where Rikku was. He turned to her and she sat petrified in fear, her eyes wide as she glanced out the window at the Yevonite soldiers. Realizing there was only one thing he could do, he picked Rikku up in his arms and ran out of the house to find shelter, as the Yevonites had begun to advance on the residential area. He ran through a list in his head of places where they could hide out, quickly thinking of the cave they'd discovered near the oasis when they were younger. It was well-hidden by overgrown shrubs and trees, but it would serve its purpose. He quickly turned in that direction, stopped short when he ran into Cid, who simply looked Gippal in the eyes, a gun in his hands and grenades and potions on his belt. Gippal understood his mission before the words were uttered.

"Boy, no matter what happens...Protect my little girl, understand? Don't let _anything_ happen to her." Gippal nodded, then quickly continued running to the oasis. Rikku was still stiff as a golem in his arms, mumbling incoherent sentences, her eyes wide in fear. Gippal hurried to the cave, looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed, then looped an arm around Rikku's waist as he crawled into the cave, holding her tight against his stomach and chest. The cave appeared small on the outside, but it was much larger on the inside. There was enough room for four people easily, with a large rock weathered down enough that it could be used as bed for someone about Cid's size, a fire ring made of smaller stones, and a couple of rocks that appeared to be seats. He attempted to simply lay Rikku on the large stone, but she whimpered and clung to Gippal tighter, her eyes closed tightly and tears brimming her eyes. Gippal's eyes softened and he smiled gently.

"C'mon Rikku, you're safe here, it's okay...Shh, it's just me, Gippal...I'll protect you no matter what, Cid's Girl." She seemed to relax more and looked into his eyes, causing Gippal to freeze on the spot. Her tears were like tiny diamonds, her eyes like emeralds. They sparkled, enchanting Gippal on the spot.

"Is that a promise?" she whispered, breaking him out of his trance. He smiled and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Yeah, it's a promise. And you _know_ I keep my promises." It was true. For her 6th birthday, Gippal had asked what she wanted, and she replied that she wanted to see all the stars at once, but she didn't think it was possible, and that it was a stupid wish. He simply smiled, said he promised she'd get just that. That night, just as the sun was setting, he knocked on her bedroom window and motioned for her to come outside. They ran off to a secluded area they'd found when exploring, sitting on top of the tallest dune. Rikku gasped in surprise once the sky turned completely dark and all the stars came out. She could see every one of them, just as he'd promised. Simply put, it'd been the best birthday present she'd received that day.

Her thoughts were broken though as a shout was heard right outside the entrance of the cave. Her eyes widened and before he knew what he was doing, Gippal kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away a couple of seconds later, his eyes gleaming and a look of awe upon his face. Rikku's cheeks were flushed and she looked at him with a puzzled look. However, their exchange was broken when the stone was moved from the entrance and a Yevonite peered in at them. Instantly Gippal became rigid with hate and disgust, standing in front of Rikku with determination set in his face. The Yevonite grinned and pulled his sword out, laughing as he entered. He was easily ten times Gippal's size, though that wasn't saying much, as Gippal was rather puny and slender.

Gippal grabbed a rock and quickly whipped it at the Yevonite's face, grabbing him by surprise. Temporarily blinded for a second, the Yevonite slashed out blindly with his sword but to Rikku, it all happened in slow motion. The next thing she knew, Gippal was yelling out in immense pain, blood splattering the floor. The Yevonite soldier tripped on the makeshift fire ring, landing unconscious on the stone floor of the cave. Rikku did the only thing she could do at such a time. She screamed out in rage, grabbing the sword of the fallen Yevonite, and driven with pure anger and adrenaline, hacked off the head of the Yevonite and began to viciously punch, kick, scratch, and stomp on his broken body, her rage completely consuming her. After a while, remembering Gippal in his present state, she stopped. She ripped off the bottom of her shirt and used it as a makeshift cloth, wiping the blood from Gippal's face. He vomited from the intense pain and shock before passing out, Rikku catching him before he hit his head on the stone. She gently rested his head on the stone, turning to face the Yevonite's body, which was a mistake on her part. After vomiting, she somehow managed to drag the body to the far end of the cave, looking outside to see...nothing. Houses were aflame, bodies of both sides littered the sands, turned crimson from the bloodshed. Her own house was fine, as were several others, but no one was in sight.

'It's okay Rikku, they're probably just taking shelter somewhere,' she told herself as she dragged the body over to a tree, quickly running back to the cave to check on Gippal. She rinsed the makeshift cloth in the waters of the oasis before wiping all of the remaining blood off of his face. She felt tears brimming her eyes as she discovered the extent of his injuries.

'His eye...It's all my fault too...' she bit her lip, holding back her sobs as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Gippal...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, ripping off another section of her shirt. She rinsed it in the oasis' crystal waters, wrapping it around his head as a makeshift eye patch. Making sure the knot was well in place, she then cupped some water in her hands and splashed it on his face.

"C'mon Gippal, I need you to wake up," she murmured, tears flowing feely. One splashed on Gippal's face and he slowly opened his eye, looking up at Rikku.

"What happened?" he mumbled. Then, he remembered what had happened and fumbled for his face with his hand, meeting cloth. Rikku grabbed his hand.

"No Gippal, just...leave it for now, okay? Drink some water," she said, leading him over to the water's edge. He took large gulps of water, but Rikku pulled him back. "No, no! Slow down or you'll go into shock! Here..." she cupped some water up in her hands and gently poured it into his mouth.

After he'd had his fill of water, Rikku helped him back to the stone bed. She couldn't look him in the face and Gippal noticed this, asking why. She bit her lip and tears came to her eyes again.

"Because..." she gently undid the knots on the makeshift eye patch and led him to the water, where he could look at his reflection. Afraid of what his reaction would be, she turned her back and sobbed silently into her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, greeted by Gippal's smiling face. She looked at him with a puzzled expression when he simply wiped her tears away, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm proud of this wound...Wanna know why?" She nodded and he smiled again.

"'cause I got it by protecting _Gippal's _Girl."

A pyrefly watched from afar as Gippal gently lifted Rikku's chin, closing his eyes and moving his face closer and closer to hers. Rikku eventually closed her eyes as well, moving closer as well, their lips finally meeting in a sweet, gentle, tender kiss. He gently broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"So, how 'bout it? Wanna be Gippal's Girl?" He stroked her cheek gently and she smiled up at him, nodding. He embraced her, not noticing the pyrefly that flew near his ear.

"_Protect her always, hold her close, and never let go. Protect my sweet little angel, and know that you two belong together."_ The pyrefly flew off once more, Gippal watching it in awe. He shrugged, thinking he'd simply been hearing things, but made a mental note to do just that anyhow, 'cause after all...

She was _Gippal's Girl_ now.

* * *

Part IV: Comfort

Ages: Rikku- 9, Gippal-10

A year had passed since the attack...and the death of Gippal's parents. Rikku and Gippal had taken shelter for that last night to be safe before returning to the village the next day, only to find Gippal's parents being sent by Summoner Braska. Though Gippal hadn't cried in front of Rikku, she knew he'd started the minute he said he'd see her later before running off somewhere. She was about to run after him until Cid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go...He needs time to take it in and grieve." Rikku simply turned and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay, daddy," she whispered. Cid smiled as he hugged his daughter close, a certain pyrefly floating around nearby. Said pyrefly slowly flew over to the father and daughter, circled around them, and flew off again, but not for the last time.

A year later, Gippal isn't mourning, as is expected. Instead, he seems...happy. Rikku lifted her head from his chest.

"You feelin' okay today?" She asked, causing him to look over to her. He smiled and pecked her cheek.

"'Course, Gippal's Girl...why you askin'?" he replied, sitting up so his feet were planted on the ground, his knees bent. She shrugged, digging a single finger into the sand. She didn't want to address the topic further in case it brought about negative emotions, but she could tell he really didn't know what she was talking about, so she opted to ask in a gentle way.

"Well, 's just...your parents...and you're not sad at all! Are you just hiding it?" He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose, locking his fingers in between hers.

"Well you see, when I ran off, I ended up at my house, and I found a letter written by mom 'n dad." He pulled a worn piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it carefully as to avoid ripping.

_Our dearest son Gippal,_

_In case we don't make it out of this battle, please don't be saddened. As King Cid's loyal friends, it's our duty to protect him, even if the cost is our lives. Make sure to always stand by Princess Rikku, no matter what happens, and stay strong, for us. Defend her with your life, and let no harm come of her._

_We must part now. We will always be watching from the Farplane with Queen Yhkam._

_All of our love,_

_Mother and Father_

Rikku felt tears come to her eyes at mention of her mother. Though she'd never met her (she was only five months old when her mother died), she felt a strong connection with her, almost as if she was always there, watching from afar when she was down. Gippal pulled her into an embrace and they just sat there, holding each other and being with each other. The moment was interrupted when Rikku's stomach let out a large growl, causing both to look at each other and laugh.

"Come on, let's get some food. I'm starved too!" Gippal exclaimed, helping Rikku up. They ran off hand in hand, her golden blond hair streaming behind them in the wind. The pyrefly flew after them, at a distance, of course.

* * *

Part V: Promises

Ages: Rikku- 13, Gippal-14

Rikku and Gippal had been together for five years now and were a constant topic of conversation with everyone, young and old. They never had a real argument, just little tiffs here and there that were instantly solved with a kiss on the cheek. It was plain and obvious to everyone that they'd get married someday. Even Cid thought so, though he wasn't quick to admit it. He saw her mother every time he looked at her, and therefore, didn't just want to hand her over just like that. The boy he had to give her to would have to be one who was strong, broad of shoulder, not afraid to give his life for her to live, and one who would love her no matter what. So far, Gippal was passing, but there was just one final test that Cid needed him to pass in order for him to prove himself good enough for Rikku.

"Boy, c'mere a minute. Got somethin' I needja to do. I'll try to be brief." Gippal nodded as he closed the office door. He looked up to Cid as a father figure and mentor. Anything Cid ever asked, he did without question, no matter how grueling. This would be no exception. Cid looked into his eye.

"Join the Crimson Squad."

* * *

"He said WHAT?!" Gippal winced and covered his ears. He was expecting a more open-minded response on such a topic, but then again, he was used to Rikku doing exactly the opposite of expected. He uncovered his ears and reached a hand out to grasp hers.

"Y-you're not actually going to _do _it, are you?" She looked at him hopefully, her hand slipping into his. He looked away, not wanting to see her face when he responded.

"Actually..." Rikku didn't give him the chance to answer. She spun on her heel and walked off in a huff, angry tears blinding her vision. She walked right into Gippal's chest, as she'd actually spun in a complete circle. She began sobbing and he moved to wrap his arms around her but she tore away from him.

"Don't touch me," she muttered, walking away towards her house. Gippal watched her go with a lost expression, totally unsure of how to react. Frustration took over and he jogged after her, grabbing onto her arm firmly once he reached her.

"Rikku, please just...let me explain the reason before you walk away on me." She turned to him and he felt guilt when he noticed the tears.

"Gippal, there is no reason out there that would make me happy to let you go get yourself killed. I...I..." she looked at the sand as if finding her words, Gippal left in suspense.

'You what? You like me? You hate me? You...love me?' He thought, watching her struggle for words with an expressionless glance. She looked up at him once again with a blush.

"I...really really REALLY care about you, you know...In fact...I think I l-...lll..lo...ermm...Point is!" She straightened up and put her hands on her hips. "You're gonna get killed if you go off to the Crimson Squad! Haven't you payed any attention to the reports of all of our people coming back _dead_?! Al Bhed people aren't liked out there, Gippal, and...I don't want you to die...Yet you insist on throwing yourself in the face of danger just like that and expect me to welcome the idea with open arms! What kind of girl do I look like I am?!" Gippal hung his head, unsure of what to say. She was right, every one of their people who went off to fight in the Crimson Squad came back...as a corpse in the back of a hoverplane. She was also right about the fact that he pretty much _was_ throwing himself right in the danger zone. He grabbed her right hand and placed it over his heart.

"Rikku, look at me." She did as told and was surprised to see tears gathering in his single eye. "I promise you, Princess Rikku of the Al Bhed, that no matter how rough it gets out there, I will come back to you...and I'll come back _alive. _And when I do come back...we'll get some ice cream together, first thing. Whaddya say?" he asked, his eye twinkling. Rikku giggled and wiped his tears away.

"Sounds fair, but..I have a question..." He looked at her with curiosity. She toed at the dirt. "...Will I always be Gippal's Girl?" He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Always and forever, Gippal's Girl. No one can strip that title from you." She smiled at him and they kissed there, under the full moon and the watchful eye of a certain pyrefly.

* * *

Alright folks, that's it for the first section! Stay tuned for section 2! 


	2. Volumes VI to IX

I'm glad to see so many positive reactions so far...Makes me proud of my work D

Well, as promised, the next installment! Hope you enjoy D

Part VI: Changes

Ages: Rikku-15, Gippal-16, Paine-16, Baralai-18, Nooj-19, Yuna-17

It had been two years since he saw her last and though he hated to admit it...He missed her. Everything around him somehow reminded him of her...in fact, as he looked at the sandwich he was about to eat, he couldn't bring himself to take a bite because the lettuce was the same shade as her eyes. He frowned and tossed the sandwich over the side of the boat, crossing his arms in front of his chest. If he went on like this for the rest of his time in the Crimson Squad, he really _would _get himself killed. He shook his head, getting up.

"I'm goin' to the bunk room, lemme know if ya need me," he declared, shutting the door behind him. His comrades watched him go, the girl standing up and following with a smirk.

"I think I know what his problem is, but I'll find out anyway." The silver-haired boy who sat next to her smiled.

"Paine, you're so kind...always watching after him when he has moments like this." The girl, Paine, snorted.

"Kind? I just don't want our mission screwed up because of him." She opened the door to the bunk room and closed it behind her, the silver-haired boy frowning slightly.

"Baralai, you're going about this all wrong." Baralai, the silver-haired boy turned to his brown-haired companion, a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean, Nooj? And how did you know...?" Nooj smirked.

"Let's just say...it's a little more than _painfully_ obvious." With that, he proceeded to give him a few tips on how to "win the girl over."

"You're thinking about your girl back home again, aren't you?" Gippal didn't have to look up to know who it was that was intruding his personal space. He simply shrugged, staring at a photo he'd taken of her one day when she was looking up at the stars. It was their favorite spot to go to with each other, ever since that night on her 6th birthday. He admired the way the stars enhanced the natural glow her bronze skin gave off, the way they made her eyes look like the finest of emeralds, and her hair look like pure, spun gold. He felt a small smile grace his lips.

"Even if I was, Doctor P...You're not one for going after Lover Boy out there, when you and I both know you like him just as much as he likes you." Paine frowned and sat next to him on his bunk, lightly smacking the back of his head with her palm.

"Minus ten respect points, Gippal." He pouted and whined but she simply shook her head.

"But now I'm like..." he counted on his fingers. "...45 points in the hole! Can't you give some back? Please?" She shook her head and he slouched, giving her the puppy dog look, but she didn't notice. She did, however, notice the picture in his hands and swiped it to take a look. He protested but she didn't give in.

"So this is your mystery girl, huh? What was her name again...Mikku?" Gippal took the picture back, ignoring her grin.

"It's _Rikku_, first off. Secondly, don't just go grabbin' stuff outta my hands like that." He put the picture back under his pillow and she lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Gippal, I know you miss her, but really...You have to toughen up and focus on our mission. There are people going crazy over Yevon-knows-what..." he frowned at the mention of Yevon and she apologized before continuing. "...and so you need to focus on surviving, so that your girl has someone to welcome home when the time comes." Gippal looked at her and nodded. She was right. He had to keep his promise that he'd made to Rikku.

And if that meant shoving all thoughts of her out of his head...So be it.

"Oh poopie! Pops, you can't be serious!" Cid frowned at his daughter and crossed his arms, a vein popping out of his head.

"Well Rikku, it's either that, or sit here and do nothin' while you wait for your lover boy to come runnin' back to ya." Just then, a worker came running towards them, bent over to regain his breath upon reaching them.

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this." He handed Cid a letter and saluted him before running back to his work station. Cid looked the paper over before growling in rage and yelling out a few choice words. Rikku picked up the paper he'd dropped in his fit of rage and gasped.

_My dearest Uncle Cid,_

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that I've chosen to follow in my departed father's footsteps and become a summoner. I wish to fight Sin and bring back The Calm once more, as my father would have liked me to do. Please do not panic, I have Lulu, Wakka, and Kihmari to guard me as I make this pilgrimage. Send my love to Rikku and Brother for me, if you would be so kind._

_With Love from your niece,_

_Yuna_

"Pops! Don't have a heart attack, geeze." Cid stopped his rant and peered at her. She smiled her usual cheery smile. "After this last machina salvage I have to complete, I'll catch up to her and become her guardian! I won't let her die like that, not when she's the only family we have left." Cid looked like he was about to explode again, but Rikku didn't see because she'd already run to the staircase leading up to her room.

"I promise, Pops! I'll change her mind and make her come back home!" She winked and ran up the stairs, Cid shaking his head.

'Kids these days, thinkin' they gotta go 'n save the world just 'cause their parents did. Rikku, you'd better bring her back alive,' He thought, walking into the kitchen. "A chocobo sandwich sounds good right about now..." he said to himself.

The pyrefly quickly flew up the stairs after Rikku.

Part VII: Reunions

Ages: Rikku- 17, Gippal- 18, Yuna-19

Rikku skimmed through the clothes hanging on the rack, dancing and singing along to the song playing over the store's loudspeakers. Though she didn't know it, guys from every angle of the store were watching her small hips sway, whispering about the various things they wouldn't mind doing to her. Yuna walked up to her, bags and boxes in her hands.

"Ready to leave yet, Rikku?" she asked. The guys who'd been checking Rikku out all groaned simultaneously, as Yuna's boxes and bags distorted their view. They all walked away, but this still went unnoticed by Rikku, who stood up, nodding to show that she was ready, and walking towards the cash register to purchase her clothing. The breeze blowing in through the shop's windows blew Rikku's various braids around, causing the beads to clink together. She handed the cashier her money and together, her and Yuna walked out of the store.

2 years since the defeat of Sin and the loss of Tidus (which took a great toll on poor Yuna...she hadn't slept properly since the loss, nor had she eaten properly), and 4 since she'd seen...Him.

"Something wrong, Rikku? You seem...sad," Yuna said, looking over at her cousin with a worried expression, her eyes tired and nearly lifeless, as usual. Rikku smiled and shook her head, mumbling that she was fine and that Yuna shouldn't worry about her when she had enough on her plate as it was. The pair continued walking in silence until suddenly, Rikku heard something in the alleyway next to them. As the sun had set an hour ago, Rikku saw the situation as potentially dangerous and handed her bags to Yuna, telling her to head on back to the airship. Yuna gave her a puzzled look but did as told anyway, humming a song under her breath. Rikku pulled out a grenade slowly, not turning around until it was fully in her hand.

"Come out, you fiend. I know you're-"She gasped upon seeing the source of the disturbance and before she knew it, her world had gone black.

"Where is she?" Yuna mumbled to herself, watching out the window of the Celsius for any signs of her short, bubbly, blonde cousin. However, all she saw was huts, palm trees, and the docks of Killika, no sign of anyone out and about. Why exactly had she ordered Yuna to come back to the airship alone, anyway? It had been an hour, after all. However, Yuna simply smiled instead of worrying.

"She can take care of herself...She _is_ Rikku, after all."

Something warm and soft was gently touching her cheek, and whatever it was, Rikku loved it. She rolled over, leaning into it, only to have it pull back. Disappointed at the lack of contact, she slowly opened her eyes, a fuzzy and unfocused blonde head welcoming her. She shook her head, slowly sitting up, then tried again. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Gippal's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out a hand to brush her hair from her face. Her eyes widened, not sure she believed what she was seeing.

"G-Gippal? You..."She stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly very angry. She turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. Gippal dropped his hand, a look of hurt and confusion crossing his face, quickly replaced with a cocky smirk.

"Well, Cid's Girl...If that's the thanks I get for saving your scantily-clad hide, I'll just leave you for dead next time," he said, waiting to see her reaction. She turned to him, glaring heavily.

"First of all..MY NAME IS RIKKU!" She clenched her teeth, emphasizing her name especially hard. Gippal winced a bit but didn't say anything. "Secondly, I have every right to be mad!" Gippal's smirk quickly left his face, a frown and a vein that began to throb madly in its place.

"Why in Spira should you be mad at me? It's the first time in four years that we're anywhere _near_ each other, and instead of the hug, or even _kiss_ that I was expecting, maybe even a "I missed you, Gippal!" thrown in there, I get nothing but anger from you. Why? What did I do to you to make you so _mad_?!" He exclaimed, clenching one hand into a fist. Tears slid down her cheeks, though she didn't care. She was too angry to even think straight so she just said what came to mind.

"Four years is exactly right! Not so much as a letter to say 'hey Rikku, I miss you! Oh, and by the way, I'm still alive!' NOTHING! Instead, I'm left with thoughts that you died somewhere, never to be able to see you again, to hold you...NOTHING!" Her words cut right through to his soul, guilt causing his stomach to drop. Sobs were breaking her words but she continued anyway. "For all I knew, a fiend had gotten to you, a Yevonite, or even Sin! You never visited, never dropped in just to say hi, didn't bother to at least send a messenger of some sort! And you expect me, the girl you _promised_ you'd come home to when this is all over, to be _happy_?! Gippal, when you left..." she'd calmed a bit by now, looking him straight in the eyes. Gippal couldn't look away, still entranced by her eyes years later. "...you may not realize this, but you took my heart with you. If word would have come back that you'd..." Gippal stood up, knocking the chair that he'd been sitting in on its side. Rikku flinched, knowing she'd crossed the line. He got close to her face, his eye swimming with emotions...so many, in fact, that she couldn't pinpoint any one at a time to know how he was feeling.

"Do you honestly want to know _why_ I didn't write or visit?" She gulped, didn't move, didn't speak. It was _his_ turn to talk now and she knew that an interruption meant trouble. "I didn't write or visit because every second, I was near death. All of our men were going crazy, shooting each other...My squad leader had the same thing happen. At one point, he even held the gun to my forehead, threatening to end my life." He laughed bitterly. "_MY BEST FRIEND HELD ME AT GUNPOINT!_ And you wonder why I didn't take the time to write..." he laughed, a hollow and cold laugh. Shivers ran down Rikku's spine, her mouth wide open in shock. "For an entire year, after you helped Yuna defeat Sin, I was running _from_ people that I should have been running _with_. Every day was a dangerous gamble, people getting shot down everywhere we turned. No one person was safe from it all...Either you lived or you died." He began to shake, turning to face Rikku. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I WANTED TO WRITE YOU, I WANTED TO VISIT! HELL, I NEARLY JUMPED IN THE SQUAD BOAT SO I COULD ROW MYSELF BACK TO HOME!" He was yelling, and Rikku was scared. She whimpered, shrinking back from him. "TYSHED, RIKKU! TUH'D OUI GHUF RUF RYNT ED FYC, MEJEHK TYO PO TYO, HUD GHUFEHK EV E'T AJAH RYJA DRA LRYHLA DU FYGA IB DRA HAQD TYO, HUD GHUFEHK EV E'T PA YPMA DU RUMT OUI UN AJAH GECC OUI AJAN YKYEH?! OUI RYJA HU ETAY RUF PYTMO E SECCAT OUI, RUF E MUHKAT VUN OUI...CRED, RIKKU, E HAAT OUI! FEDRUID OUI, E'S HUDREHK!" Rikku could do nothing but look at him in shock, so he took his window of opportunity. He pressed his lips hungrily to hers, four years of unspoken and unshared feelings flowing instantly from him to her, and vice-versa. Once she recovered from the shock she kissed him back just as intensely, grabbing his face in her hands. He nibbled at her bottom lip, earning a moan in reply, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from her, both panting for air. Her eyes had darkened, her hair was rumpled, and her cheeks were flushed, creating a siren-like enchantment about her that only made Gippal want to go even further...with her permission of course. However, he had no chance to ask, as she'd wrapped her legs around his waist and was kissing him passionately, grinding herself against his hardness. He growled, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and bit at her neck softly at first, getting rougher the more moans he earned from her. After leaving several love bites on the delicious curve of her slender neck, he looked deep into her eyes, which were darkened with lust.

"I'm not stopping, you know," he growled. She merely smirked and stopped her grinding. Pressing her lips softly to his neck, she nipped at his earlobe and whispered softly into his ear:

"Cruf sa fryd oui'ja kud...Pek Puo." He wanted so badly to take her then and there, hard and fast, but a thought suddenly occurred to him, and he slipped two fingers inside of her. She gasped and let out a rather seductive moan, her eyes clenched shut. He met a barrier once he'd gone in as far as he could and smirked down at her, licking his fingers clean.

"Just as I thought...You're still a virgin. Well then..I'm gonna have to do things slow and easy, so I don't hurt you." Rikku panted, recovering from the shock of what he'd just done, and felt tears brimming in her eyes. He gazed down at her, no longer with a look of hunger, but one filled with love and tenderness. She bit back a sob and he simply smiled, stroking her cheek. "You saved yourself for me, all this time...didn't you?" She nodded and his smile widened, still holding the tenderness she held so dear. He gently reached to pull her bikini top off, placing his lips by her ear.

"Rikku, syga cfaad muja fedr sa..." She gasped, smiling as she whispered back her answer.

"Oac, Gippal...mad'c syga cfaad muja ymm hekrd muhk...dukadran."

The next morning, Rikku slowly opened her eyes, realizing it was impossible to try and move. Gippal had her trapped against his chest, his arms around her naked body as he held her to his own. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open slowly.

"Hey Gippal's Girl," he mumbled, smiling down at her with sleepy eyes. She laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes again to go back to sleep, then snapped them open just as quickly as he'd closed them, jumping up from the bed at the same time. He fumbled around, looking for his clothes on the hotel room floor, tossing Rikku her own clothing while he was at it.

"What's the hurry?" she asked, watching him with a puzzled look. He turned to her as he finished with his belt.

"Two things. First off, Cid just recently assigned me to be the leader of the new Machine Faction, which is located in Djose temple. Secondly, if I remember correctly, he mentioned that you were coming by today to help rebuild...and he said something about not letting you out of the house if you didn't oblige." That was enough to get Rikku dressed as quickly as possible, Gippal grabbing her hand the second they were both finished. He tossed a couple of gill on the check in counter, yelling back for the receptionist to keep the change, and ran off, Rikku trailing not far behind.

A certain pyrefly chased after them.

Three months later, Rikku threw her wrench in the sand, a look of anger in her eyes. Cid had kept her extremely busy ever since she showed up in Djose via hover, without the Celsius and without Yuna. He not-so-kindly reminded Rikku that she had a curfew to follow, and because she didn't, she was forced to follow this schedule:

7 am: wake up, get dressed for work (digging in the Sanubia Desert), eat breakfast

8 am: begin working until lunch, nonstop and under constant supervision to make sure she got her job done in an orderly fashion. Brother being her supervisor.

2 pm: lunch break

3 pm: back to work until dinner time, no breaks. Buddy is her supervisor for this part.

7 pm: dinner, shower, relaxation time

10 pm: bed

As much as she wanted to tell her Pops just how much she hated the schedule and how badly she wished a herd of chocobos would come and stomp some sense into that thick, bald head of his...She almost jumped back in surprise when she felt something smooth and cool under her palm. She dug deeper and deeper, revealing an orange-colored, sphere-shaped...well, sphere. She examined it closely, having never set her sights on something quite like it before. Finding a small switch on the side of it, she decided to take her chances and flip said switch. She gasped when she saw a familiar mop of blonde, messy hair show up in the sphere, yelling something about Lenne and a Vegnagun, or something to that effect. She dropped the sphere in surprise the second time she saw it, as she had a closer look at the person shown in the sphere...The person who'd just gone missing not too much longer before.

"Sorry Pops, but I'm headin' off to Besaid...Digging can wait!" With that she hopped on the Celsius, Brother, Buddy, and another Al-Bhed kid named Shinra following behind as they yelled about her "destroying their baby."

If only she knew what kind of adventure that one single sphere was about to lead her on.

Part VIII: Spheres

Ages: The same, except Paine-18

Rikku was beginning to wonder if maybe this whole thing wasn't a wild chocobo chase, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Upon reaching Besaid, Rikku had run to the secret lake, where she knew Yuna would be, and showed her the sphere. Yuna had nearly fallen into the lake from surprise, though Wakka pulled her back up before that happened.

"Rikku...was that...?" Rikku shrugged.

"Honestly, Yunie, I don't know. For all we know, it's just a movie sphere based off of your Pilgrimage, using different names. However, we could just...I dunno, go hunting for more of these to see what we find, or something. Waddya think?" Rikku asked, turning to face Yuna. However, her brunette cousin was one step ahead and therefore, had run off.

"...Yunie?" Rikku called out. Yuna simply gestured for her to follow and together, they had run off to the awaiting Celsius, informing the crew of their plan. Brother had obliged completely, eager to please Yuna, which meant that Buddy and Shinra were in by default. At some point they picked up a wanderer who called herself Paine, and together, they were a force to be reckoned with: The Gullwings. Now here they were, on their way to the Machine Faction to answer a call about spheres. Just thinking about seeing _him_ made her feel all jumpy and giddy inside and though she didn't know it, a certain someone was watching from the other side of the bridge as she scribbled in her chocobo-print diary, smiling to herself at the blonde's reactions.

'So this is your mystery girl, Gippal...Can't wait to see how you react around her,' she thought, a smirk crossing her lips.

"We have arrived in Djose!" Brother announced, causing Rikku to jump in her skin. She blushed at her own jumpiness and slammed her diary shut, hiding it in her pack. YRP made their way off the airship and to the entrance of Djose temple, where several workers were strewn about. Once they noticed Yuna, they all stopped what they were doing and began whispering. Yuna frowned.

"Everyone's staring!" She exclaimed, causing Rikku to have to bite back a laugh.

"Better get used to it, Yunie...You're famous now, you know." Yuna sighed and turned back to face the temple entrance.

"All I want is a bit of peace and quiet," she whined. Just then, hurried footsteps passed by the trio and Yuna turned, her eyes landing on the one person Rikku had been so anxious to see. Rikku ran up to whisper in her ear, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"That's Gippal, the leader of the Machine Faction. He can be a bit...annoying, but he's alright." Yuna nodded and Gippal stopped just in front of the doors.

"Okay, let's do some interviews..BRING IT!" He exclaimed with a flourished swipe of his arm. He took one long, appreciative glance at Rikku, communicating to her with his eye something that no one but her saw:

_Meet me in my office later...you know where it is._ Her eyes twinkled, answering back:_ Alright, I'll be there._

He smirked, then turned, opening the doors and closing them behind him.

"Yeah, he seems alright," Yuna said, a far-off look in her eyes. Paine was the only one who noticed, as Rikku was still running over the transaction between her and Gippal in her mind. As Paine walked by Yuna, she whispered low enough that only she could hear:

"Remember Tidus. Gippal's spoken for." She walked on, leaving Yuna to blush before following.

"Uha uv oui kioc dyga ujan," Gippal said, turning to run out of the temple. He didn't want to approach all three at once out of fear of saying something he shouldn't in front of the other two...Especially Paine.

"Gippal!" One of the guards he'd just been talking to called out to him. He stopped and turned, only to see the trio he'd been hoping to avoid (well, really, only two of the three..) appear behind him.

"Hello!" Yuna said, keeping a friendly tone. Gippal hid his frustration by flashing a trademark smirk.

"You uh...here for an interview?" he asked. She nodded, confirming his question. He laughed and rose an eyebrow, shifting his weight to one foot and moving closer to confirm that he'd heard right. "The High Summoner wants an _interview_?!" He mused aloud. She stretched to meet his height.

"_Former_ Summoner," she shot back. He scratched his head and muttered to himself, trying to think of how to handle this. He looked over at Rikku quickly before smiling.

"Okay...follow me," he replied, turning around and walking out of the temple. YRP followed, ending up at the bridge. He faced away from them, waiting patiently while maintaining his trademark stance. Once they reached him, he turned to face them. "I've never been _this_ close to a celebrity before," he purred, not noticing Rikku's frown. Though she knew he was just acting in order to avoid suspicion, it still...hurt. She was relieved, however, when Yuna backed away from him.

"...That's nice," she squeaked, obviously not comfortable with his actions. He stood so that one foot rested on the side of his leg, the other firmly on the ground. Rikku snorted quietly.

"I could get used to this," he said. Yuna's face scrunched, showing obvious displeasure.

"Let's not," she replied, half wondering if it really had been a good idea to do this. He merely smiled back, then turned to Rikku with a grin.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's Girl! How ya been?" He greeted with a cheery voice, his eye communicating once again.

_Sorry, but you know I have to do this. _She smiled and blushed, moving to gently punch his shoulder. _I know, that's why I'm not complaining. _He simply laughed, brushing off what she said. "Brother Doing okay?" _I can't wait until I can kiss you again..._

"Same as ever! Buddy's around too..." she fluttered her eyelashes at him, forgetting for a minute that the goal was to _cover_ their relationship. _I can't wait either, Gippal...I've missed you so much.._Gippal laughed, walking away from her reluctantly.

"Same as ever's right." He stopped in front of Paine, deciding now was a good time to announce he knew who she was. "...Y-YOU?!"he stuttered, smirking when he knew Yuna wasn't looking. Paine smirked back but quickly hid it.

"Hey...nice to meet you," she replied smoothly, remaining in her usual stance. Rikku looked at the two with curiosity, the simply shrugged. She'd find out later.

"Ah...huh?" He replied, unsure of himself. She stood a bit firmer.

"We're here for the _interview_," she said, emphasizing her point.

"Riiiiight...the...interview..." he mumbled, pretending that he'd forgotten. He stood up to his full height. "You sure you wanna dig? 'cause we're talkin' 'bout the desert here, ladies. Not exactly a picnic," he warned, taking on a more professional tone. Yuna nodded.

"Yeah, we're sure!" She said, smiling with joy. Gippal sighed.

"Alright then, you're hired. Welcome!" He said with mock enthusiasm. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"...Huh?" Yuna was clearly confused and Gippal, hiding his obvious frustration at her cluelessness, spelled it out for her.

"You. Are. Hired." He turned his back to her, scratching his chin in thought. "Don't know why a superstar like you would wanna dig in the sand," he half mumbled to himself. He shook his head. "Well, do whatcha gotta do. Anyways, I've done what I can. Dig to your hearts' content." Yuna thought for a moment.

"Umm...thanks," she replied. Gippal walked towards her, handing her a piece of paper.

"Show this letter to a woman named Nhadala, you'll find her in the Bikanel Desert." He began to walk away, yelling "Happy Digging!" over his shoulder as a cue to Rikku.

"Uhmm...I gotta go uh..do something, guys. I'll be back later!" She called, running after Gippal. Yuna turned to Paine, who simply shrugged.

"She's Rikku, there's no way of knowing what she's up to," she said. They turned, walking off to the Celsius.

"Fungan!"Ryhtma yhodrehk dryd lusac ib! E'mm pa eh so uvvela, syga cina hu uha tecdinpc sa ihmacc Ceh nadinhc!" With that Gippal gently grabbed Rikku by the arm and entered what used to be the cloister of trials, turned into an office with attached bedroom for Gippal. He shut the door quickly and locked it before leading her back into his bedroom, shutting the door to his office and locking it. Next thing Rikku knew, she was pinned against the bed, Gippal fumbling with her bikini top.

Ten minutes after they finished, Rikku shared one las passionate kiss with him before she had to redress, then run back out to the Celsius. Gippal, though sad to watch her go, knew they'd be reunited soon. He hugged the pillow her head had rested on just moments before, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

'_Sugar cane and strawberries, eh? Perfect combination, on her anyway._'

A lone pyrefly followed Rikku as she ran out the temple doors, tears falling freely from her eyes. After all...who knew when she'd see him again?

Part IX: Victories

Ages: Same

It was over. Vegnagun was gone, never to return. Shuyin and Lenne had gone to the Farplane in each other's arms, finally able to rest in peace. Tidus had been restored to his normal self and was currently holding Yuna tight in front of the huge campfire in Besaid. Even Paine was off to the side somewhere, Baralai chatting lightly with her. Nooj and LeBlanc had left early, mentioning something about wedding plans. However, as Gippal had urgent duties to attend to back at the Machine Faction, he wasn't going to be at the party, leaving Rikku to kick at the sand on the shoreline, her orange dress trailing behind her. She stopped in front of the dock, kicking off her orange high-heeled shoes, and sitting on the edge of the dock, dipping her feet in the cool waters. It was so lonely, out here by herself, but just for tonight...She could handle it.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' all by yourself out here?" The voice she'd been longing to hear purred against her ear, a finger brushing a strand of hair from her face. She smiled, leaning back so her head rested on his chest. They sat there like that, enjoying each other, until he gently grabbed her left hand in both of his. "Stand up, wouldja?" He mumbled, kissing her ear. She did as told and he smiled down at her before getting on one knee. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Rikku...muja uv so meva, mekrd uv so tyo...Kenm fru hajan laycac du ysywa sa, fradran oui'na pnicrehk ouin ryen un tavaydehk Jakhykih...E'ja mujat oui cehla dryd tyo, frah E bnudaldat oui vnus dra Oajuhedac, yht E ghuf oui vamd dra cysa drah yc E tet...E muja oui huf, suna dryh ajan, frelr ec fro E's ycgehk drec fedr luhvetahla...Femm oui synno sa?" Rikku gasped, watching as he held the ring up to her. The stone was Yuavrite, a rare stone that can only be found in the Bikanel Desert, and only when pyreflies have blessed a couple that was meant to be together, forever. "Remember that day, when you were digging in the sand, how I picked something up and then caught up with you? I found this stone laying near where you had been, and I know where it came from." He looked over in the direction of a distant palm tree where a particular pyrefly was, beckoning for it to come forward. "Rikku, the day your mother was sent...One pyrefly has stuck with us since. This particular pyrefly is the one containing your mother's hope, and that's what kept us together, even when I was off in the Crimson Squad," he explained. The pyrefly flew around until she was in front of Rikku's face.

"Mother...you've been with me all along..." She smiled, holding out her hand for the pyrefly to land in, which it did. Rikku turned to him with a smile. "You know what, Gippal...Yes, I will marry you," she replied, smiling broadly at him. He hugged her tight, kissing her feverishly before placing the ring on her finger. It shone brightly, but the couple didn't care, as they were engaged in another passionate kissing fest.

The pyrefly flew away from the couple, allowing them some time alone.

Well, despite the fact that I promised 5 parts per chapter, I think this one's long enough, so..I'll just leave the rest for the next chapter P Hope you enjoyed! R+R and I just may be inspired to write more!

Al Bhed translations:

DAMNIT, RIKKU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS, LIVING DAY BY DAY, NOT KNOWING IF I'D EVEN HAVE THE CHANCE TO WAKE UP THE NEXT DAY, NOT KNOWING IF I'D BE ABLE TO HOLD YOU OR EVEN KISS YOU EVER AGAIN?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BADLY I MISSED YOU, HOW I LONGED FOR YOU...SHIT, RIKKU, I NEED YOU! WITHOUT YOU, I'M NOTHING!

"Show me what you've got...Big Boy."

"Rikku, make sweet love with me..."

"Yes, Gippal...let's make sweet love all night long...together."

"One of you guys take over."

"Handle anything that comes up! I'll be in my office, make sure no one disturbs me unless Sin returns!"

"Rikku...love of my life, light of my day...Girl who never ceases to amaze me, whether you're brushing your hair or defeating Vegnagun...I've loved you since that day, when I protected you from the Yevonites, and I know you felt the same then as I did...I love you now, more than ever, which is why I'm asking this with confidence...Will you marry me?"


	3. Volumes X to XV

After meeting up with two friends that I haven't seen in 10 years over the weekend, finding out my boyfriend will be gone 2-3 weeks more than expected (he was supposed to return home a week from today but he and his family have more work to do on their summer house they just had built), I'm feeling rather inspired to write the next part. Yay:) I know how painful of a wait it has been, not knowing what I'm plotting to do with our favorite Al Bhed couple next ; but rest assured, you won't be disappointed! Also, there will be two factors in here for you to consider:

-Gippal, Rikku, and Cid will be out of character a bit at some point in here

-They celebrate Christmas and Valentine's Day. Sorry to any of you who don't, but I'm going by what I celebrate :)

Once again, thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback : If you wanna know a bit about me, I have my bio page updated...It's long and probably boring, if not a bit disorganized, but will help you get to know me better if you read :

Alright, alright, I've gabbed enough xD Here ya go!

* * *

Part X: Reception 

Ages: Rikku- 17, Gippal- 18, Yuna-19, Paine-18

The waves crashed against the shore peacefully, the sun setting in the distance. It had been a beautiful wedding, one that would surely be remembered in history for many generations to come. Rikku sighed as she watched the two couples from afar, both brides glowing with happiness.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Princess?" He murmured, brushing his lips gently against her ear. She shivered lightly, however she was far from cold.

"Ah, nothing really...Just how much they deserve each other, you know?" She locked her fingers with his, he kissed her neck and watched with her. Yuna and Paine, both in dresses of the purest white, smiled gently up at their husbands as they danced, oblivious to everything but each other. It was a truly perfect setting for such a great day.

"Just think...Someday, that'll be you 'n me, holding each other as we dance our first dance as a couple." Rikku nodded in agreement, fingering the engagement ring on her finger with a small smile. They'd decided to have their wedding separate, though they'd been invited to have a triple wedding, for the simple reason that there was a bit more to their union than just a wedding ceremony.

"And then...we'll be side by side as we're crowned the rulers of the Al Bhed," Rikku replied, facing him with a gentle smile. They kissed just as the sun set completely, the first stars of the night beginning to appear, and a single pyrefly watched...From a distance, as usual.

* * *

Part XI: News 

Ages: Rikku-18, Gippal-19, Yuna-20, Tidus-21

"Rikku! Are you alright?" Rikku wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, only to use the same hand to, once again, grip the edge of the toilet as she vomited. Gippal crouched on the floor next to her, having been woken up to the sound of her current actions. He gently stroked her back with one hand, holding her hair back from her face with the other, his face tired and worried. She dry heaved a couple of times before sitting up, wiping her mouth with a wet cloth she had put on the floor next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just...Feeling a bit woozy is all," she replied with a small laugh. In actuality, she'd been feeling this way for about two weeks now. Her stomach would suddenly turn on her at the most inconvenient times, though this was the first time she actually vomited. Gippal pressed his hand to her forehead gently, raising a brow when he detected no hint of a fever. Thinking back to the first aid class he'd been told to take during the Crimson Squad days (the healers wanted them to learn in case they ran out of potions), he tried to remember something that might be of help. That was when he realized that the entire class, he'd done nothing but doodle small pictures of himself and Rikku when they were kids, going on their adventures. He mentally slapped his forehead and gently told her to stay where she was so he could find the healer. Rikku nodded and sat on the cool tiled floor, smiling gently to herself.

'I'll just wait to see his reaction when the healer tells him,' she thought.

Gippal ran through the living quarters in the Djose Temple, looking for the healer's room. Rikku had come to the Machine Faction to stay with him for a few days, though after a while, it was apparent that she had no intentions of leaving anytime soon, so Gippal had bought a bigger bed. Arrangements were made on the workforce as well, so that Rikku was in charge of the airships that flew supplies and completed machina to the currently under-construction Home. After all, the best way to win over Cid's heart was to be sure that he could see his daughter at least _sometimes_. Snapping out of his thoughts, Gippal knocked on the healer's door and wasn't surprised when she answered the door in her robe, her hair a mess.

"So Lady Rikku...how long have you been feeling nauseous?" Rikku sat on the king-size bed with Gippal at her side, an arm around her waist. The healer sat across from them on a sofa, note tablet in hand.

"About a two weeks now, but this is the first time I've actually vomited from it." The healer nodded and wrote something down. Gippal's eyebrows were clenched in nervousness and Rikku could only hold back a smile. She'd been to see Lulu in Besaid the week before when it started, figuring that it was a good idea since she was in the neighborhood dropping off her wedding present for Yuna and Tidus. Lulu had told her with a smile that she was with child and though Rikku was thrilled, she made Lulu promise to keep it silent from everyone. She was the kind of girl who could appreciate the shock-and-awe effect.

"I see. Have you been having dizzy spells? Unusual fatigue? Cravings of any sort?" Gippal looked at the healer with a raised eyebrow and went to speak but Rikku spoke before he could.

"Slight dizziness, more tired than usual, and I've been craving cheesecake a LOT!" Gippal chuckled in affirmation, as he'd been the one to run out at three in the morning for cheesecake all this week. The healer continued to write notes.

"Last menstrual period?" Rikku couldn't help but smirk, even if it was just the corner of her mouth tilting ever-so-slightly.

"June 16th." She looked at Gippal out of the corner of her eye as he worked it out in his head. It was currently July 29th...His eye widened as he realized just how overdue she was...and what this could mean. The healer nodded as she wrote this final note down, smiling up at the couple.

"Well in that case...Sir Gippal and Lady Rikku...congratulations. You're going to be parents."

Gippal fainted.

"Pregnant?! Rikku, that's great!" Yuna squealed in delight through the commsphere, dancing with an oblivious Tidus who'd just walked into the tent. He stood there dazed for a second.

"Who's pregnant?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, earning a laugh from Rikku. Some things would never change.

"Hey Gippal's Girl! Ready to go out shoppin' for kid stuff?" Gippal asked, walking into his office where Rikku sat. Tidus looked at the commsphere and blinked.

"..._Rikku_ is the one who's pregnant?!" he exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. He looked to Yuna who simply nodded, a simply overjoyed smile on her face. Gippal put a hand on Rikku's shoulder and she smiled up at him.

Tidus fainted, a lone pyrefly watching the whole exchange from outside Rikku and Gippal's window.

* * *

Part XII: Rushes 

Ages: Same

Rikku looked through the flower selections, humming to herself. Once Cid had found out that Rikku was pregnant with Gippal's child, he'd demanded that they come to Home as soon as possible and quickly work out wedding and coronation ceremonial preparations before Rikku started to show _too_ much. He'd known about the engagement before it'd even happened, having been the one to give Gippal the courage to propose and all.

"Have sex with her one more time without a ring bein 'on her finger 'n I'll make sure yeh can't have no kids." That, in Gippal's eyes, was enough motivation for _any_ guy.

"Alright, Rikku! I picked up your robes from the store, let's try them on you!" Yuna called, two large bundles of cloth in her arms. Rikku jumped out of her seat with joy, clapping her hands and jumping around. Gippal entered the tent behind Yuna, who was currently in the process of hiding the ceremonial robes from Gippal in a flustered mess, and ran over to Rikku's side.

"Rikku, you heard the healer! No strenuous physical activity 'cause you could hurt the baby...or yourself," Gippal said, holding her close to himself. Rikku smiled and kissed him gently.

"I know, I know, I've heard it a bazillion million times! Don't worry so much," she replied softly, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. He smiled and kissed her fingertips before walking back out of the tent, the flap falling back into place behind him. Yuna grinned, holding out the wedding dress.

"You two are just so perfect for each other," she exclaimed. Rikku could only smile.

"You have no idea."

This was it, the day they'd all been waiting for. A tall, rose and ivy-covered arch stood just in front of the oasis, millions of people seated in folding chairs on either side of the red carpet that had been rolled out. Cid stood behind the arch, scroll in his hands. He wore red and gold robes, his face a solemn mask of seriousness. Gippal stood on the left side of the carpet in his formal Al Bhed marriage robes, the white cotton a stark contrast to his tanned skin. Though he'd been dreaming about the day he and Rikku would get married since he was a kid, dreams were, by far, different from the real thing. He looked out at all the people, a small smile on his face. Here, in front of the oasis where he'd saved Rikku that one day when they were children, in front of all these people...Rikku and himself were going to confess their love for each other. It was, quite simply, a dream come true. He smiled even wider when he spotted the familiar pyrefly off in the distance, hiding amongst the palm trees.

Looked like Queen Yhkam would get to see her little princess married off, after all.

"Rikku, are you ready?! It's go time, ya?!" Wakka called from outside the tent. Rikku sighed and turned to smile at Lulu, who simply nudged her out of the tent with an encouraging smile. Rikku looped her arm through Wakka's, who would be taking Cid's place as the bride's escort to the altar. Just in front of them were Yuna and Paine, Rikku's bridesmaids, Paine being slightly...well, _rounder_, as she carried the child of herself and Baralai.

'Paine makes a cute pregnant lady...But I shouldn't say that out loud, she'll kill me,' Rikku thought, giggling quietly. Just then, they reached the red carpet, and the wedding march, played courtousey of Tobli and the Wandering Musicians (A.N. not sure what their real names are, sorry!) began to play, announcing the bride's arrival. Gippal looked up and gasped.

"I must be looking at an angel," he whispered to himself. She wore her white mage outfit, which actually turned out to be, much to Gippal's surprise, Al Bhed formal wedding robes. However, they were slightly altered so that her stomach would have a bit more room, and the bottom was flared to look more like a dress. She had the glow of a bride about her, as well as the glow of a mother. She looked absolutely stunning, and Gippal wasn't about to deny it. He took her hand once shook out of his trance and smiled at her lovingly, earning a similar smile in return. He didn't hear a thing until Cid announced that they would begin their vows.

"Do you, Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction, take Rikku, Princess of the Al Bhed, to be your wife, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?" Gippal smiled and murmured an "I do." Cid went through the same vow with Rikku, earning an "I Do" from her as well. Vidina came stumbling up the carpet, a pillow in his pudgy little hands with the rings on the pillow.

"With this ring, I thee wed..." Gippal hardly heard a word he was saying, simply moved his mouth in repetition to what Cid told him to recite, placing the white gold band around Rikku's slender finger. It came time for her, and she did the same, looking Gippal in the eye. They shared a loving, happy smile and Cid looked down at them in happiness.

"I, Cid, King of the Al Bhed and ultimate ruler over our people, now pronounce you man and wife..." he smiled kindly at the couple, a tear forming in his eye.

'She looks just like you did, that beautiful day, my precious Yhkam...' "...You may kiss the bride." Gippal hardly waited for those words to leave his mouth before he ever so gently tilted Rikku's face to his, their lips meeting for the first time under their titles. Flower petals rained down on the couple as they walked down the carpet, smiling at every face they passed.

Life for the couple was perfect.

"We would be happy if you'd join us in the Throne Room for the coronation ceremony, starting in two hours!" Cid called, earning cheers from the crowd. Everyone got up and headed into the building that Gippal and Rikku had hurried off to in order to change into their coronation robes, chattering about how perfect the wedding ceremony had been and how great of leaders Gippal and Rikku would be. Cid heard the talk and smiled.

"They'll make us proud, Yhkam."

The pyrefly landed softly on his head and he stroked it lovingly with a finger before heading off to the hall. He smiled. It was time to crown his princess as queen.

Rikku grinned as she examined herself in the mirror. Her coronation robes followed the same style as her wedding robes, only they were hunter green in color with gold stitching. She placed a hand on her abdomen, absentmindedly wondering if it was a boy or a girl, but then shook her head, thinking that it didn't matter.

"Well, it's time to get out there," she said, doing a final check-over. She walked out the door of the changing room, meeting Gippal in front of the main entrance. He kissed her passionately, then smiled gently as he took her arm in his and opened the doors. The same crowd of people as before sat in the audience, eager to watch the newlyweds become king and queen. Rikku could feel her stomach turning on her already but Gippal's presence helped her to remained strong. She couldn't wait to get this over with so she could sit by the toilet's side for a while afterward. Before she knew it, she and Gippal were sitting in their respective throne chairs, capes having been draped around them. Gippal gave her a reassuring smile.

"People of Spira, we welcome you to the coronation ceremony of the Al Bhed's soon-to-be king and queen!" The audience cheered. "Unfortunately, as you know...Queen Yhkam couldn't be here to witness this event with us. She's always with us in spirit, ya know, so let's give her a warm welcome!" The audience cheered even louder, tears brimming in some of their eyes at the memory of their queen. They pyrefly flew around the room, though no one noticed. Rikku had noticed though, and she smiled.

'Thank you, mother, for showing up,' she thought, looking up when she realized Cid had the crowns in hand. Gippal knelt on the floor, bringing his right hand to his heart in a fist.

"In the name of Spira, I, Gippal, solemnly swear to fulfill my duties as the King of the Al Bhed, to protect our people in times of struggle, to forgive those who committed us transgressions in the past, and to help our people to move forward." The crowd cheered as Cid placed the crown on his head, telling Gippal to stand. He hugged Gippal before grabbing the second crown.

"Rikku, Princess of the Al Bhed, please kneel before your former King." Rikku stood up, walked over to Cid, and knelt on the floor in front of him as Gippal had done only seconds before. "Announce to the people of Spira your loyalty to the Al Bhed people and speak your intentions." Rikku spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear, despite the fact that her stomach threatened to empty any second now.

"In the name of Spira, I, Rikku, solemnly swear to stand by my husband's side, never faltering in my stance to aid him in protection of the Al Bhed people. Together we will help the people remain united, ensuring that we continue to live a prosperous and safe life." The crowd cheered once again as Cid placed the silver crown on her head. She stood and he hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek and whispering, "Your mother would be proud of ya, kid." She smiled at him before standing next to Gippal, facing the audience.

"I, Cid, former King of the Al Bhed, hereby announce Rikku and Gippal your new King and Queen of the Al Bhed!" The crowd roared but Rikku barely heard them, as she bade her stomach to last just a couple more minutes. Cid noticed and announced that the crowd could move on to the dining hall where food and entertainment would be provided in celebration of the ceremony. Gippal picked Rikku up and ran to the oasis where she was finally able to relieve herself.

"Well, Gippal's Girl, think of it this way. This'll be your first vomiting session as queen." Gippal could only laugh when she punched his shoulder in response after rinsing her face with the clear waters of the oasis. She then rinsed her mouth with the same water, turning to face him once she'd finished. However before she could speak, Gippal kissed her passionately. She pulled away.

"I just got done puking and you're gonna kiss me?" He smiled and shrugged, leaning down to kiss her again.

"When you're in love, puke breath doesn't matter as much, you know?"

Rikku couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Part XIII: Christmas 

Ages: Same

It was Christmas morning and though she was nine months along now, Rikku still couldn't help but dance around, even if it did resemble that of a penguin's wobbling. She giggled with excitement, walking over to Gippal's side of the bed where he slept. She giggled louder before placing her face next to his.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP!!!" Gippal winced and placed a pillow over his head, looking at a clock.

"Rikku, come on...it's five in the morning...I'm tirrdddddddddddd.." he fell back to sleep, snoring once again. Rikku pouted but then quickly smiled again.

"I'll just make him some breakfast...He always likes it when I do that."

Rikku, Tidus, Gippal, Yuna, and Brother all sat around the tree, everyone but Rikku, Brother, and Cid half asleep. Yuna had her head resting on Tidus' chest, her eyes half closed, yawning every now and then, Tidus in similar shape. Gippal was currently on the floor, snoring quite loudly. Brother winced and looked at Rikku.

"Oilg, yht oui cmaab haqd du res? Ruf tu oui cmaab yd hekrd? E cruimt bihecr res vun rindehk dra pypo!!" He exclaimed. Rikku pushed on his head, forcing him to sit back down.

"E cmaab zicd veha! Gippal syo chuna, pid dryd tuach'd rind dra pypo yd ymm, cu ed'c ymnekrd, Brother! Kaawa, tuh'd rind res ujan y ped uv chunehk, oayr?" Brother mumbled something incoherent before waiting.

"Alright, let's open some presents!" Cid exclaimed as loud as humanly possible, handing out boxes. Gippal woke with a start, looking around in confusion.

"Here ya go, Gippal!" Rikku exclaimed, handing him a box that clearly had been wrapped by her, as it was done in a sort of messy way. He smiled, kissed her cheek, and began to open it. Maybe Christmas by Rikku's side was one of the best things to happen, after all.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone looked up at Rikku who's pajama pants had a big wet patch on them. She grinned sheepishly.

"I think now may be a good time to call the healer, 'cause...umm...My water broke."

Gippal fainted.

* * *

Part XIV: Valentine 

Ages: Same, except Gippal- 20

Gippal smiled as he gently rinsed the suds from Pnyjano's hair, grabbing a towel to wrap around him. Rikku walked into the bathroom, Rubah in her arms. She handed Gippal a blue blanket and blue pajamas before wrapping Rubah in a pink blanket, kissing Gippal gently on the forehead. Rubah and Pnyjano had been their Christmas presents to each other and as far as they were concerned, you couldn't have gotten better presents anywhere.

"I'll just go and get ready, 'kay? Their bags are on the table." She kissed Gippal once more on the lips, smiling as she walked out of the bathroom and placed Rubah on the bed. Gippal had promised to take her out for Valentine's Day, just the two of of them for the night. As much as she loved Rubah and Pnyjano, it was always nice to have time for just the two of them, especially because of how much Yuna loved to babysit them. She thought back to the conversation they'd had on the commsphere.

_Flashback_

"_Yunie! Would you want to watch Rubah and Pnyjano? Gippal's wanting to take me out for Valentine's Day." Yuna's eyes lit up instantly._

"_Sure, Rikku! Just know that if there's ever a time when you and Gippal want to be alone, Tidus and I will be glad to watch them," she replied, a smile on her face. Rikku giggled._

"_Alright, but don't tell Gippal that...You _know_ he'll take advantage." They both laughed at that._

"_Wow, Rikku...Queen of the Al Bhed...Married...Twins...Ever see yourself here back when we were fighting Sin?" Yuna asked after they'd stopped laughing. Rikku let a small smile grace her lips._

"_To be honest, no. I didn't even know if we'd survive the whole ordeal. I remember thinking that someday, if I were to survive, anyway...Someday I was gonna work as a mechanic for machina...You know, contributing to Spira in more than one way. And as you know...I did just that for a while before I ended up...well, you know." Rikku grinned sheepishly and Yuna laughed. _

_End Flashback_

'I've come so much farther than I ever imagined...I'm queen, I have the cutest kids in the world.." she paused long enough to tickle Ruba's sides gently, earning a giggle. "...and I'm married to the love of my life." She smiled, walking over to her closet.

The red dress sounded proper for tonight.

"Rikku, ready to go?" Gippal called, attempting to open the door. He frowned when he realized it was locked, meaning she wasn't, but he didn't mind. She always _did_ impress him, no matter how long she took.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed, and Gippal turned to look at her. His eyes widened. She wore a simple knee-length red dress, rhinestones around the hem. It was spaghetti strap and low-cut with a v-shaped neckline, clinging to her in all the right places. Pregnancy hadn't been harsh on her body at all, as she'd been able to regain her figure without much complication. Put quite simply...

"You look...beautiful."

They walked arm in arm down the walkway, Gippal unable to keep his eyes off of her. They'd eaten dinner and then decided to go on a walk throughout Luca. Many couples were walking about, arm in arm, totally absorbed in each other, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Gippal and Rikku stopped at a bench and sat there, holding each other close. Gippal started fiddling with something in his pocket and he pulled out a small box. Rikku looked at him with a puzzled look and he smiled, opening the box to reveal a beautiful emerald ring. Rikku smiled and he put it on her finger.

"Rikku, I love you so much...and I just want to thank you." She looked up at him in confusion. He smiled, took her hand, and kissed the back of it. "I want to thank you...for saving me that day when we were kids...for waiting for me even though I ran off to the Crimson Squad...for loving me, marrying me, and having children with me. You really are the most important part of my life now, you know? You always have been, since we were in diapers." She giggled at that, holding his hands in hers. She leaned over and kissed him.

"You're welcome, Gippal...My love."

The pyrefly flew by, stopped for a second, and kept going.

* * *

Part XV: Sickness 

Ages: Rikku- 20, Gippal-21, Rubah and Pnyjano- 2

Gippal ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He just couldn't figure out what the problem was. No matter what he or Rikku did, Rubah and Pnyjano just would _not_ stop wailing like a couple of trapped chocobos! They had fevers that wouldn't go down, but other than that, they had no way of knowing what else could be wrong. Rikku ran into the room with the healer in tow, attempting to comfort Pnyjano as he squalled. The healer took one look at the both of them and smiled.

"Why your highness, they're simply teething! Nothing serious, just give them these toys to chew on and they should be fine within a few days." Rikku nodded, accepting the toys from her hands as she walked out of the apartment. Gippal took one and handed it to Rubah as she did the same for Pnyjano.

"Well, now that they're taken care of, what do you say you and I have some..._alone_ time?" Gippal purred. The twins were fast asleep at this time in their cribs, leaving him and Rikku to themselves. Rikku turned to him with a giggle and suddenly got up off the couch.

"Last one to the bed makes breakfast in the morning!" She called. He ran after her, smiling to himself.

He wouldn't have things any other way.

The pyrefly was...nowhere to be found.

* * *

Hope you all liked that! I decided it would be wise to catch up to where I _should_ be by now, and I appologize for the last one being so short, but I'm REALLY tired, and I've made you all wait long enough :P See you in the next installment!

* * *

Al Bhed translations: 

Yuck, and you sleep next to him? How do you sleep at night? I should punish him for hurting the baby!!

I sleep just fine! Gippal may snore, but that doesn't hurt the baby at all, so it's alright, Brother! Geeze, don't hurt him over a bit of snoring, yeah?

His name, when translated: Bravery

Her name, when translated: Hope


	4. Interlude

A.N. Hey readers! This chapter here is an interlude, somethin' I came up with on a whim, basically, while listening to "Where The Stars Go Blue," the Kurt Nilsen and Venke Knutson version. When I saw the video of the two singing it on YouTube, for some reason, it made me think of Rikku and Gippal, so then I got an idea...and that's where this comes in! Hope you enjoy!

Sorry for the late update, by the way ; A lot of drama between me 'n dad has left me in a not-so-spectacular mood for several days at a time.

Interlude: Donna and Bartholomew's Wedding

Ages: Rikku- 22, Gippal-23, Rubah and Pnyjano- 4

"So it's finally happenin', eh?" Rikku smiled as she felt familiar arms wrap around her slightly bulging middle and familiar lips leave a loving kiss on her neck. She nodded.

"Yep! Donna_ finally _accepted Bartholomew's proposal," she replied, gently shoving Gippal back a bit with a playful smile, earning an overly dramatic gasp from him. "But Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, I thought you loved meeeeeeeeee!" he exclaimed in a whiny voice. Rubah and Pnyjano giggled as they ran into the room.

"Daddy, you're bein' silly again!" Rubah exclaimed as she clung to Gippal's pant leg. Her soft, golden-blond hair was done in two braids, one on either side of her head, dimples gracing both cheeks as she smiled. She looked up at him, her jade green eyes twinkling with excitement. He responded by tickling her sides, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Momma, are we gonna get to see Aunt Lulu today?" Pnyjano asked, holding a small machina in his hands, smiling broadly. His blond hair was spiked like Gippal's, though his eyes were swirly and jade green like Rikku's. Rikku nodded and his smile only got wider, his dimples showing as well. Where Rubah was the fun-seeking, spunky, and bubbly of the twins, Pnyjano was the quiet, observant, and solemn one. Both loved to laugh and spend time with each other and their parents, but when alone, their ultimate personalities would take over. It was plain to Rikku which one would follow in her footsteps and which one would follow in Gippal's, though she didn't mind. She smiled as she realized that neither one of them really followed a certain parent; both had qualities of her and Gippal both in them.

"Hey Rubah! Race ya to our room!" Pnyjano exclaimed, clutching his machina close. They ran off together, laughing the whole way. Rikku giggled and turned to face Gippal, who was watching her with a soft look in his eye. He walked over to her and kissed her, softly caressing her cheek as he did so. She pulled back and grinned.

"Race ya to our room!" with that, she was off. Gippal shook his head slowly, amused, and ran after her, determined not to lose.

Rikku zipped up her dress, twirling in the mirror once she'd done so to get a good look. The dress hugged all of her curves modestly, halter-style and a gorgeous emerald color. She wore her emerald ring Gippal had given to her as a present, matching earrings and necklace as well. Gippal buttoned up the last button on his jacket and held out his arm to her. She giggled and looped her arm through his, the couple exiting the airship and walking towards the wedding ceremony that was currently being held at the center of Kilika.

After the ceremony, everyone headed to the area behind the gate for the reception. Rikku sighed as she watched Donna and Bartholomew kiss, a smile of warmth gracing her lips. Gippal snuck up behind her and kissed her neck, causing her to jump.

"We've got to sing the song for them that we had planned," he whispered, and she nodded. They went up to the karaoke area and everyone stopped when the song started. Gippal and Rikku looked at each other before Rikku started to sing.

(Note: Rikku's words are in Italics, Gippal's are underlined, and both of them singing is in bold)

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evenin' fell_

Gippal grinned at her and took his turn.

Dancin' in her wooden shoes

They faced each other, smiling.

**In a wedding gown.**

They faced the audience together

**Dancin' out on seventh street**

Gippal closed his eyes, a serene smile on his face.

Dancin' to the underground

Rikku looked out at the audience.

_Dancin' little marionette_

They both looked out at the audience.

**Are you happy now?**

They slowly turned, looked into each other's eyes, smiling, and sang to each other.

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

**Where do you go when you're blue?**

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

**I'll follow you, when the stars go blue.**

Rikku grinned, enjoying the time on stage with her husband. Being a songstress during the time with Vegnagun helped her gain her singing skills, she thought. She closed her eyes as she sung the next part.

_When the stars go blue_

Gippal faced the audience with a serious face.

Laughing with your pretty mouth

Rikku couldn't help but smile a bit.

_Laughin' with your broken eyes_

Rikku and Gippal faced each other once again, fingers intertwined. They smiled at each other.

**Laughing with your lover's tongue,**

**in a lullaby.**

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

**Where do you go when you're blue?**

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

**I'll follow you, when the stars go blue.**

**When the stars go blue.**

_When the stars go blue_

When the stars go blue

**When the stars go blue**

_Where do you go? _Oooohhhh

_Where do you go? _Ooooohhh

**Where do you go...**

when you're lonely?

Gippal turned to Rikku and she turned to look at the audience with a smile.

_Where do you go when you're blue? Yeaaahh_

Together they faced the audience again.

**Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you**

**Aaaahaahahaaaaaa**

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

**Where do you go when you're blue? Yeah**

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

**I'll follow you, when the stars go blue**

**When the stars go blue**

_When the stars go blueeee_

They faced each other again, closing their eyes.

**When the stars go...blue...**

The audience went wild, earning blushes from both Gippal and Rikku. They got off the stage and sat down to eat. Baralai was up next.

"I'd like to sing a song to my wife, Paine. It describes how I felt during our times in the Crimson Squad." Rikku clapped with the rest of the audience whereas Gippal was too busy stuffing his mouth to care. The music started.

_One stolen look cross the room  
an illusive smile, but soon baby soon.  
One minute for every hour  
but time hasn't been on our side on our side._

Still holding on  
been waiting so long  
for that indelible time.

When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so lonely then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you  
(I spent them with you)  


Paine smiled up at him gently as he smiled at her from the stage.

_  
Two worlds under the sun  
We melt into one, just come baby come.  
All the signs says it's so  
appointed upon by the hour of love_

Still holding on  
been waiting so long  
for that indelible time.

_  
When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so lonely then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you_

Rikku felt her eyes tear up. "So romantic," she whispered. Gippal couldn't help but agree...Mentally, of course.

_My coffee is cold 'cause I've waited so long,_

_and thoughts of your smile always makes me feel strong_

_I'm drawing a picture of you in my mind_

_and the thought of your smile is making me miss you so much_

Baralai smiled at Paine, his eyes glowing with love.

_  
When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so lonely then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you  
I spent them with you  
(I spent them with you)  
I spent them with you  
(I spent them with you) _

The audience went wild once more as Baralai blushed, taking his seat next to Paine. He was greeted with a passionate kiss. Rikku smirked.

"They've changed each other, you know?" She said, turning to Gippal. He nodded, smiling down at her. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"And we have changed each other...For the better, of course."

The pyrefly...wasn't there.

Hope you guys liked! It's a sort of apology for not having anything else done for ya, with all the crap that's been going on 'n all.


End file.
